What Happened After the Dance
by AltairVanyel
Summary: During the dance from Volume 2, Yang and Nora got Pyrrha drunk so she'd confess her love for Jaune. This is the story of what happened when it worked too well. I promise, he isn't going to take advantage of her.
1. Yang and Nora Hatch a Plan

Half an hour after the dance ended, Blake and Yang had finally staggered back to their dorm. They had just turned down the hallway that led to their room when Blake's scroll began to buzz. She looked at it, and saw Jaune's picture appear.

"Iss Jyaune," Yand slurred, winking with a laugh, "You should answer it!" Blake was so intoxicated, that she could barely lift her scroll to chest height without losing her balance.

"Jaune," Blake crooned, struggling to drunkenly answer the call, "Wadda you want?" She fell backwards against the wall.

"Oh, thank god," Jaune exclaimed, sighing with relief, "Blake, we need your help. We're locked – Pyrrha, no! We're locked in a closet off of the main hall, and Pyrrha is drunk and refusing to keep her clothes on."

"Well that wasn't parta the plan," Yang said, giggling, "How'd ya get locked in a closet?" She plopped down onto the floor next to Blake, who had already slid down the wall.

"Nora locked us in," He groaned, "I asked Nora to help me take Pyrrha home, because the alcohol was making her a little handsy, but when Nora realized that Pyrrha – no, Pyrrha, stop – that Pyrrha was trying to undress me, she decided to lock us in here."

"Jaune is mine," Pyrrha slurred excitedly, "I love him, and I'm gonna see his penis." Jaune could hear Black and Yang giggling furiously.

"Guys," Jaune moaned, "This isn't funny. I need you to-" the screen went dark as Yang ended the call.

"Shouldn't we – _hic_ – help him," Blake asked.

"Trust me, Blaky," Yang insisted, her head rolling from side to side, "Trusht me. Thish ish helping him. We've been planning this for weeks."

"Oh, come on," Jaune, groaned desperately, "Pyrrha, stop!" Jaune was too confused to think straight. Pyrrha kept drunkenly insisting that she loved him, but it had to be just because she was drunk, right?

"Come on, Jauny," she taunted seductively, pressing her voluminous chest against his legs, "Don't you want me?" Her hand snaked its way up Jaune's dress.

"Yes, Pyrrha," Jaune shouted. Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Jaune, is that you," Weiss Shnee called from the other side.

"Yes, thank you," Jaune called back, "Nora locked us in!"

"Neptune told me," She said, "wait here. I'll find a way to get you out."

"Weiss, go away," Pyrrha moaned, "Jaune is mine!" Turning to look at him, she said, "I love you, Jaune. She doesn't. Why do you like her instead?"

"I don't," He admitted loudly, pushing her off of him, "Yes, I want you, but not like this. You're drunk. You're very drunk. I can't take advantage of you like – Woah, woah, woah! What are you doing?!" Pyrrha had undone the clasp of her dress, letting the front fall and exposing her breasts.

"Come feel me," She offered, grinning impishly, "I want you to. Besides, I need help with the zipper." She turned away, presenting the zipper to him.

"NO!" He shouted adamantly, throwing his hands up in exasperation, "Pyrrha, we are not doing this. WE ARE NOT-" He was cut short by the soft click of a door being unlocked. The knob turned, quickly. The door opened, slowly. Pyrrha had enough time to cover her chest with her arms, and Jaune had just enough time to realize there was no explanation for being locked in a closet with a drunk, half-topless girl. Finally, the door opened to reveal Weiss Shnee, accompanied by Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck.

"Ah, Mr. Arc," Oobleck yelled quietly, "I'm told your predicament has something to do with one intoxicated Nora Valkyrie. No matter. Kindly put Ms. Nikos's clothes back on her. When you have done that, Ms. Shnee will assist you in getting Ms. Nikos back to her dorm. I suggest that you hurry, because I can only delay Professor Goodwitch for so long."

By the time Jaune and Weiss had dragged Pyrrha back to team JNPR's room, Nora and Ren were still missing.

"Okay, Pyrrha," Jaune said quietly, "Let's get you out of that dress so you can go to bed."

"So you're finally going to undress me?" Pyrrha teased, immediately making Jaune regret his choice of words, "Can I undress you?" Jaune looked at Weiss.

"I've done my part," Weiss said, walking out of the room.

"Pyrrha, please," Jaune begged, "can we please just get you ready for bed?" Pyrrha turned to let him unzip the dress.

As he stripped the dress off of her, she asked, "Does undressing me make you feel good, Jaune? You can always get in bed with me."

"Pyrrha, no," He replied flatly, pulling a pajama shirt over her head. She faked a hurt look, then kissed him on the mouth.

"Come sleep with me," She said.

"No, Pyrrha," He said, lifting a water bottle to her lips, "Here, drink."

"You like putting things in my mouth, Jaune," She joked, "I like when you do it."

"Pyrrha, please just go to bed," Jaune begged.

"Only if you come too."

"Fine."

"I love you, Jaune."

"Yeah, yeah."


	2. Follow My Lead

When Pyrrha woke the next morning, she couldn't remember getting home. Then she noticed the familiar smell and blonde hair.

"Jaune?!" She exclaimed incredulously, "why are you in my bed?" The blonde boy she woke up wrapped around looked at her snarkily.

"You refused to go to sleep until I got in," He said, "how much of last night do you remember?"

"I remember – oh, god," she stopped, the memory of what she had done making her face go as white as a sheet, "Did I? Did we –"

"We didn't do anything," Jaune assured her. He paused, then asked, "last night, you said some things. Did you mean any of it?"

She looked shocked for a moment, but then flashed him a wry smile, "Jaune Arc, are you asking me if I want to have sex with you?"

"What?" He stammered, turning bright red, "that's not – I didn't mean – I mean, not that I wouldn't want to – " She kissed him, the passion of the kiss causing a swelling in his pelvic region.

"Yes, Jaune," Pyrrha admitted, "When I told you I love you, I meant every word." He kissed her back, and she could feel a wetness forming between her legs. She rolled on top of him, pinning his arms above his head and grinding her pelvis against his hips. "And yes, I do want you between my legs. I have for a while."

"Good," He breathed, kissing her neck franticly, "because I love you, too, and I can't believe I was too dumb to realize it sooner."

"Shh," She whispered, biting his earlobe gently, "forget about that. The only thing that matters right now is that your hands need to be all over my naked body."

"Are you sure about this," Jaune asked nervously, as Pyrrha moved to take off her shirt. She rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Jaune Arc," She all but screamed at him, "I want you. I want you to tear off my panties with your teeth. I want your hands all over my naked body. I want you to fuck me, until I can't get out of bed." They missed the sound of the door opening. "And I am completely sure about this."

"Ren, let's go literally anywhere else," Nora said, setting one foot into the room before making an about face, "Pyrrha, we'll be back at 10, we'll drop off lunch for you at 2, and dinner at 6. Ren made pancakes, and I made sure to leave you some syrup." With a wink, she disappeared, slamming the door behind her.

"You're going to take my shirt off now," Pyrrha said matter-of-factly, disregarding what had just happened. He lifted the piece of cloth over her head, exposing her large, round breasts. Jaune had been too concerned the night before to notice, but now, with her completely sober and still wanting him, he saw for the first time just how breathtakingly attractive she really was. He pushed her down onto the bed and took the elastic of her panties between his teeth, breathing deeply the smell of her arousal.

"Hurry up," She moaned as he slowly drew the panties down her legs. The second she kicked them off, she looked him in the eye, and said, "my turn." She pulled his boxers down, impressed by the size of his manhood.

"Are we just going to get straight to it?" Jaune asked.

"I want you inside me, now," Pyrrha snarled seductively, "I'm tired of waiting."

"I was hoping we could take things a little bit slower," Jaune suggested lovingly, kissing her lips.

"That's enough kissing," She demanded hungrily.

"Not for me," Jaune taunted her, "we've got two semesters of wasted time to make up for." He kissed her above her chin, then on her chin, then under her chin, slowly and meticulously kissing his way down her neck to her scapula. As he began to make her way down towards her breasts, Jaune's scroll buzzed from the nightstand. Pyrrha looked at it, and she glared at the name on the display.

"What does she want," She grimaced. When the buzzing didn't stop, she sighed and answered it. "Weiss?"

"Jaune, I don't even want to think about what you two are doing right now," Weiss stated franticly, "so I'm going to be really quick. Last night wasn't an accident. Nora and Yang have been planning to get Pyrrha drunk for weeks now. They wanted her to come out and tell you how she feels. I don't think anything else was actually part of the plan though. While I don't approve of any of this, I had Ren put a bag of condoms in your nightstand." She cut off the call without another word.

"What just –" Jaune stuttered.

"That doesn't matter, Pyrrha said, her voice sounding slightly irked, "You're were in the middle of something." Jaune grinned at her, then leaned in and kissed the tender point where her breasts met her neck. He grinned wider when her felt her fingers weave their way into his hair.

"Am I doing well then," He whispered slyly, kissing and sucking on her soft flesh. Pyrrha rolled her eyes, smiling at him lovingly.

"You're doing great, Jaune," She moaned, "but you need to use your hands more." She spread her legs to allow him better access. Continuing to kiss and suck on the skin of her soft breasts, Jaune placed the fingers of his right hand on her vulva. She gasped as she felt them make contact.

"Are you okay," He asked, immediately forgetting what he was doing.

"I'm fine," She cooed, "Don't stop." He began to massage her vulva with small, soft, circular strokes, and with a mischievous grin, her took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking it lightly and teasing the tip with his tongue. Pyrrha made a tiny squeak of pleasure. As Jaune's fingers entered her, their movement became more erratic and rough.

"Jaune," She finally said, then more forcefully, "Jaune, stop." She took his hand in hers, placed it over her entrance, and guided him in.

"I'm sorry," He said sheepishly.

"You're doing fine, Jaune," she said laughingly, "just don't forget about my other breast." She directed his motions into gentle, shallow, repetitive strokes. Eventually, he got the hang of it, and she removed her hand, giving him full control and letting the sensation overtake her.

Though the motions were the same as her own had been in the past, the sensation was entirely new. Whereas hers had always been purposeful, to satisfy a need, Jaune was more organic in his actions, driven by his love and desire to please her. It didn't take long before she could feel her orgasm starting to build.

"Jaune," she said, first as a whisper, then more forcefully. She repeated his name in in a lusty, velvety voice that grew higher and higher pitched each time. Soon her breath grew shallow, and all of a sudden, she screamed his name as one final wave of pleasure washed over her. She collapsed, then rolled onto Jaune, kissing his neck.

"How was that," He asked nervously. She laughed and kissed him again.

"That, Jaune Arc," She stated smugly, "was wonderful. Give me a moment to catch my breath, and I'll show you how wonderful." Just then, the sound of a scroll buzzing filled the room again.

"What now," She yelled, answering the call.

"I;m going to assume that Nora and I were successful last night," Yang said proudly, "Anyway, we left you some goodies in a bag under the bed."

"Next time we get interrupted, I'm not stopping," Pyrrha said, slightly annoyed, "so, Jaune, are you ready for the main event?"

"Um, Pyrrha," He said sheepishly.

"Is there something wrong, Jaune," She asked, concerned.

"No," He reassured her adamantly, "I want this, and I want you. I'm just, scared. I've never done this before. What if I underperform and can't satisfy you." Pyrrha smiled at him, a smile full of understanding, then wrapped her arms around him and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

"Jaune," She said, breaking off the kiss, "I don't want you to 'perform.' I love you, and all I want is for you to love me physically. Just let me feel that you love me when you kiss and touch me, and that will be enough for me. All you have to do is give me that." Jaune kissed her again, but this wasn't like the kisses before. When he kissed her this time, his right hand went up her back, his fingers tangling into her hair, and his left wrapped down her waist to grope the soft flesh of her ass with gentle force. This kiss was his apology. For the time he wasted chasing Weiss, all the times he'd refused to let her help him, for all the times he had looked at her without seeing how much he loved her, this kiss was him, asking for forgiveness. She folded into him, and they made their way over to his nightstand, unwilling to separate even for a moment.

As Pyrrha fished through the drawer for the condoms, they heard a voice yell, "Ruby, no…!"

"Jaune, Pyrrha, the new issue of X-ray and Vav came out a week early," Ruby screamed as she tore through the door. When she finally saw them, a look of horror spread over her face. She stood there, petrified, until Blake came in, dragged her out, and closed the door, all the while looking at anything other than the tangled mass of couple that was in the corner of the room.

Alone again, they looked at each other, and for a moment, neither said anything. Then, in unison, the two began to laugh uncontrollably.

"We're never going to be able to look her in the eye again," Jaune joked, tears streaming from his eyes.

"We should probably lock the doors," Pyrrha said, getting up to do so.

"I'll turn off our scrolls."

"No more interuptions." Pyrrha gave him a teasing smile, and a kiss on the neck.

"And no more unwanted guests."

"Jaune," She offered, a wicked grin spreading across her face, "are you still nervous?"

"A little," He admitted, rubbing his neck. She strolled over to him, seductively exaggerating her movements.

"Well then," She said, as she pushed him onto the bed, retrieved a condom from the nightstand, opened it, and unrolled it down Jaune's shaft, then whispered "you'll just have to follow my lead."

"I can do that," He whispered back, mesmerized by the intense combination of love and desire in her eyes. Knees on either side of Jaune, she positioned her entrance over his tip.

"I know you ca – Ahh!" She gasped as she slid down him, then moaned as she adjusted to his not insubstantial girth. She used her legs to lift herself slowly up and down his member, her breathing matching the rhythm of her movements.

Jaune still couldn't believe what was happening. Before his eyes, Pyrrha Nikos was riding up and down his shaft. Her voluminous breasts were swaying back and forth in front of him, mesmerizing him, and her eyes were daring him to grab them. He took hold of one squeezing gently and massaging the nipple with the tip of his finger.

"Oh, god, harder," She moaned, her pace quickening, "damn it, Jaune, stop being such a gentleman and fuck me already!" She grabbed his hair roughly, the nails of her other hand digging into his back. Jaune began to thrust upwards, matching her pattern, and took both of her breasts in his hands, groping them violently. She kissed him forcefully, biting his lower lip. Up and down and up and down again and again she took him inside her, until she started to shriek and moan with pleasure. "More!"

She had just begun to feel her orgasm building, when too soon, she felt a flush of heat telling her that Jaune had came. To her surprise, however, his erection didn't fade. He just kept thrusting. Soon the condom ripped at the side, leaking his hot semen all over her entrance. The sensation combined with Jaune's thrusts was enough to send her over the edge.

"Jau – JAU – JAUNE!" She shrieked, rocking back and forth on his erection until it finally started to fade. Deed done, she rolled over, and with her back to him, began to grind her ass into his pelvis. He continued to grope her breasts, kissing her neck lovingly.

"How did I do," He asked shyly.

"Wonderfully," She gasped, winded, "but how did you keep your erection after you came?"

"I had to use my aura to maintain it," He admitted sheepishly.

"Well, you made quite a mess," Pyrrha joked. Jaune's semen had spread to cake her pubic hair.

"Sorry," He said, "And sorry I came to soon." She turned to see that he was red in the face, and laughed as she kissed his cheek.

"Jaune," She whispered, "that was wonderful. You were wonderful. Besides, if you really feel bad about it, we can always do it again."

"Can we eat the pancakes first," Jaune asked.

"Yes Jaune, we can eat the pancakes."


End file.
